


Repeated

by AikaAlonelove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, Death, F/M, Girl - Freeform, I dont know what to tag, I warned you all, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Video, Inspired by a Video, Life is horrible, Love, Oneshot, Over, Reader is a girl, Real Life, Sad, Smile, Stuff, Time - Freeform, Timeline, Undertale References, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, What to put here, You're Welcome, boy - Freeform, idk - Freeform, its my first work here okay?, life - Freeform, my god, repeat, sans x reader, scene, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaAlonelove/pseuds/AikaAlonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A devastating short video put into words that makes you cry and confused at the same time"</p><p>She opened her eyes. It was a beautiful day. Birds were chirping, wind was blowing, the sight beside her was beautiful. She sat up, ready to start the day. But something twisted, changed her life around. And it repeated.</p><p>O N E S H O T</p><p>(Inspired by a video)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated

She opened her eyes. It was a beautiful day. March 5 2016, She had checked her phone. 8:05 in the morning.

Birds were chirping, wind was blowing, the sight beside her was beautiful. She sat up, ready to start the day. Her window beside her was open and she could see the outside.

Cars, building, friends, people, animals, lights. The sight that she sees every day fills her with excitement. Today, she is going to hangout with her skeleton friend, Sans.

She hasn't seen Sans in a while, after all those school assignments and projects that kept her away from him finally stopped, she finally had the opportunity to see him again.

They had discussed the hangout details through messaging on their phones, that's how the world works now. She stood up from her bed, unsure of whether to eat or to take a bath.

She had decided to start her morning fresh so she took a bath. After showering, she had changed to simple clothes, a nice blue top and high waisted jeans.

She had thought about wearing a dress but it wasn't her style so she didn't. She had gotten worried because....

This guy. She loved him. So much.

Does he know? The answer is still left unanswered for none of them has asked each other out. She doesn't know if he likes her back, she would be devastated to hear the bad news.

She left her bedroom and headed to her kitchen. She made herself a good helping of cereal and milk, her favorite, never could get tired of it. She ate it silently, she was living alone after all.

After cleaning up her dishes, she took her phone and a bag with her wallet in it, leaving the house. She exhaled slowly. She could do this.

She walked to her and his favorite playground. She loved the swings especially, many great memories are made there. She sat on one and began to swing.

She closed her eyes, waiting for Sans to come patiently. He's always late. After a good ten minutes, she felt a presence on the swing beside her.

She opened her eyes and looked beside her. It was Sans. "Hey kiddo, it's been a while" He spoke looking to the sky, it was a beautiful day after all.

"How are you Bone boy?" She cheekily smiled. Their conversation was really long. At some point, they both stood up from the swing and walked around, eventually ending in front of a traffic light crossing.

They talked for bit more. Sans had brought a white dog in their hangout, it was carried like a baby. Sans doesn't really likes animals, but this one was an exception.

The dog barked when they had stopped on one side of the crossing. It was a red sign on the traffic light, basically meaning do not cross. Suddenly, the dog suddenly jumped out of Sans' arms.

"Bark!" The dog ran across the road. "H-Hey!" Sans shouted after the dog escaped, went after him, not noticing the approaching truck about to hit him.

She just stood there in shock. Her best friend, monster friend, crush had just died. Blood splattered all over the floor, the truck and yourself. Bones were cracked.

And for the first time, she hated his smile on his face. She cried out of misery.

* * *

 

She opened her eyes in shock. It was a beautiful day but it felt like it wasn't. March 5 2016, She had checked her phone. 8:05 in the morning.

Birds were chirping, wind was blowing, the sight beside her was beautiful. She sat up, shocked from that **bloody** **sight**. Her window beside her was open and she could see the outside.

Cars, building, friends, people, animals, lights. The sight that she sees every day. It wasn't enjoyable anymore. Today, she is going to hangout with her skeleton friend, Sans.

She had just seen with her own eyes. Blood splattered all over the floor, the truck and yourself. Bones were cracked.

She didn't make the effort to take a bath. She was in too much shock. The day passed quickly and she found herself waiting for Sans on the swings.

"Hey kiddo, you alright there?" He looked at her, concerned. "Just peachy" She replied, what was she supposed to say?

'I saw you die right in front of my eyes' is not the right answer so she lied. Thankfully, he didn't push the subject further.

They reached the point where they were in front of the crossing once again. The dog escaped once again.

Sans was about the run after it, she knew what would happen after that. So she grabbed his arm and softly spoke, "We should go somewhere else."

In her feeble attempt, they walked a bit more in another direction, not hearing other people screaming.

She looked up and saw a construction, a heavy pole dropped from the roof, and before she knew it,

He was stabbed by the pole.

Blood once again splattered all over the floor, the pole and yourself. Bones were cracked.

* * *

 

It was a nightmare over and over.

Everything she did, it didn't work. Escaping, going up stairs and he fell to his death. Every method failed.

She was in despair. It was never ending. What had she done to deserve this?

She remembered every single death. Every single action she tried to do. It would all lead to his death.

She only can see his death. Nothing else.

* * *

 

Another repeat. She didn't want to see him die any more.

The same sequence of events happened over and over. She followed the 'script' so he could be happy before his death.

She didn't confess, she would be seeing the pain love gives. His death is enough pain for her to handle.

They once again reached the crossing. They talked for a bit before the dog had once again escaped his grasp.

He ran after it. She reached out, only to catch nothing. Only his death would be seen.

She didn't want to see it again.

She grabbed him and threw him back, out of the crossing.

She smiled, this was the end of her suffering.

Blood splattered all over the floor, the truck and him. Bones were cracked.

This time, she **died**.

Tears fell down her smiling face. Because she did not expect that expression on his face.

She wanted to hold him tight. Never to let go. It seemed like there was two ending.

The expression that explains all of this.

* * *

 

On March 5, 2016, a skeleton woke up. Blue tears fell down his face.

Birds were chirping, wind was blowing, the sight beside him was beautiful. He sat up, hugging the white dog that came to comfort him. His window was open and he could see the outside.

Cars, building, friends, people, animals, lights. The sight that he sees every day. He couldn't believe that **nightmare**. "I failed this time." He placed his head in his hands, crying out in misery.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Its just a sad video put into words, its my first work here on archiveofourown.org. If you all are curious on the video, I warn you. It's sad. Get some tissues, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBnAY4VH9T4 If you guys want the undertale version, get more tissues because you're gonna get dunked on, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aazocVw3fh4 Have fun!


End file.
